


Until the last petal falls

by Minsugayeols



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Underage Kissing, body image issuses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsugayeols/pseuds/Minsugayeols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan believes he'll never meet his soulmate until flowers start to appear on his skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. gone with out notice

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if this is terrible this is my first work please understand as I will understand if you don't like it, I am open to any ideas you may have for my writing thank you for taking time to read this

Himchan didn't believe in soulmates or at least he didn't believe he had one. It was hard to not believe when his best friend met his a boy younger than him even though they agreed to just be friends till the boy was of age he could still see the way his friends gaze would linger on the boy and that no matter what mood he was in when the younger would appear his mood would brighten to an almost blinding extent but himchan couldn't help but feel jealous of his friend he had known since a young age he had a soulmate once the scribbles on his arm started to appear but for Himchan he had never once so much as gotten a line on his hand but Himchan was always drawing or at least what he thought was a drawing and writing on his hands, arms, legs, chest anywhere he could but he never got a reply. 

It isn't until the first morning of Himchans second year of college, He doesn't see the drawing on his arm, he's running late to his 7:30 class god knows why he took a morning class he stuffed his laptop into his bag and ran out the door barely managing to close it even though he was late he was not about to skip out on his coffee stop he didn't care if he had to transport to class after he just really needed his caffeine. He probably looked like a mad man running down campus with his coffee high in air to not spill it on him and his clothes. God his clothes, he could only imagine what he looked like he didn't even remember what he put on ''did I even change, oh god am I wearing pants''

Finally after much running and internal distress did he make it to the door of his class and walk in. He quickly found a seat by his friends.

''are you okay?'' his friend Youngjae asked eyes big in shock of his appearance

''yeah, you look like shit'' came from the boy next to him

himchan rolled his eyes as he patted down his black hair which was sticking up in every direction 

''yes I'm fine'' he nodded reassuring to Youngjae

''just taking some style tips from Daehyun'' 

Himchan knew it was a good comeback with the awful look he received from his speechless friend and a laughing youngjae, their exchange was cut short when the professor walked in and class began. Half way through taking notes and trying to get the last drips of his coffee out of his cup Himchan felt a nudge on his shoulder from Youngjae, he leaned in 

''why are you drawing flowers on yourself ?'' 

Himchan was confused by the question , it was to early for him to understand anything that wasn't written out in front of him, he only gave his friend a weird glance and returned back to taking notes. Daehyun looked at Youngjae questionably, the boy just shrugged.

''its nothing'' 

But the thought lingered in the back of his mind for the remainder of the class. Did Himchan draw that on himself ? he hasn't done that in a couple of years, after losing hope of finding his soulmate, was he starting again? he was pulled out of his thoughts when Daehyun hit his leg 

''come on its over lets go get coffee''

He had said it more as a demand than a invitation but Youngjae obliged anyway and headed out the door 

''so where are we going?'' Himchan asked sleep still laced in his voice

''the cafe across campus, though I don't remember asking you to tag along'' Daehyun said glaring in his direction

Himchan brushed it off 

''you said coffee, that was invitation enough''

Youngjae laughed they were up to their normal bickering routine. By the time they arrived to the cafe they had both used up their energy to argue which Youngjae was thankful for. Daehyun went to order for them as they found a seat in the corner of the cafe their favorite seat. Himchan settled comfortably into his side of the booth knowing Daehyun would sit next to Youngjae, his eyes felt heavy he was up all night the night before with youngguk. He thought of his friend and the night before, he couldn't get ahold of Zelo for the past two weeks and he decided that, that was night to break down, so Himchan kept his best friend company as he had for the many times Himchan had did the same. he thoughts of his friend blurred as he felt sleep was about to take him. His peace didn't last as he was woken up by a question from Youngjae. 

''did you hear me?'' Youngjae asked 

Himchan groaned as he sat up ''heard what?''

''I asked if you were starting again, I thought you gave up?'' 

His words only confused Himchan as he had no idea what his friend was rambling on about. Seeing the confusion his face Youngjae gestured toward his arm 

''the flower, I can see it under your sleeve'' 

Himchan began rolling up his sleeve to reveal his skin

''I have no idea wha-'' his words caught in his throat

He started mouth open at the beautifully rather large drawn peony flower on his forearm 

''Himchan?'' Youngjae asked confused by his friends stunned face

''Himchan why are you surprised you're the one that drew it....aren't you..?'' 

and then it hit him, he didn't meant no offense towards his friend but with a better look there was no way he was the one that drew it, before he could speak again Himchan was out of his seat and running out of the cafe his things long forgotten on the seat. 

Himchan truly thought his friend was crazy when he kept mentioning a flower on his arm. Thought he was imagining things until he saw it, it was not there the night before and he definitely wasn't the one to draw it, before he knew it he was running out of the cafe nearly knocking a protesting Daehyun down but his friends words blurred in the background as he ran as fast as his feet would allow him. Before he realized it, he was pounding on his shared apartment door before it flew open reveling a startled and a little bit annoyed Youngguk, he pushed past him and ran to his room rumbling through his drawers before he found his camera. Youngguk was now leaning against his friends door frame watching silently as friend moved around his room in a panicked manner. Himchan struggled frantically to take a picture of the flower on his arm like it would disappear any second, like it would disappear at any moment and after the first picture it really did. It disappeared quickly as if being wiped away franticly, as if it was never suppose to be there. 

Himchans world crashed as he saw the only sign of his soulmate disappear from his skin leaving a burning feeling . 

''Himchan?'' Youngguk finally spoke out after watching his friend sit in silence staring at his arm 

''Himchan, what's going on?'' Himchan looked up at his friend his words caught in his throat, he figured he must have been crying with the look his friend gave him 

Its been weeks and nothing else has appeared, Himchan continuously checking everyday scared he might miss even the slightest mark. Finally Himchan broke and took a pen to his arm. 

''why did you erase it?'' 

Himchan left the message on his arm for the remainder of the day, he kept checking but no answer came. At the end of the day he watched as the ink washed away in the shower, he bit his lip in frustration, why? why doesn't his soulmate want to make themselves known to him? he went to bed with the feeling of rejection heavy on his heart, he missed the small words that formed on his wrist that night. 

''I'm Scared''


	2. Pitiful friends

Himchan comes to the conclusion that the flower was just his mind playing tricks on him and all his friends are all in on making him believe his delusions were real, this is the conclusion kim himchan has come to and he refuses to think otherwise because if he does he might just fall apart again and he's decided that there can't be two broken people in the house. Yongguk still hasn't received word from his soulmate and in all his years of knowing the man he's never seen him like this he hardly got to see zelo in the first place since the boy lived in andong, he decided the night after he asked his soulmate why they erased the flower so fast that he would give up on finding them since it seemed they didnt want to be found even if it affected himchan the way it did.

yongguk has been a mess since he's lost contact with zelo at first he played it off as the younger had become busy and figured that he would call him or even text him when he got the chance but a night turned to days and days turned to weeks and now weeks were going in to months and yongguk couldn't handle it anymore. 

He and zelo had both decided after they had met they would stop with the messages and the drawings on each others bodies and hadn't done so since their first encounter, so when yongguk finds himself on the floor in his bed room with a pen in his hand he couldn't find the words to write, would zelo be angry?, would he shut yongguk away completely or would he reply so many things ran through his head.

''yongguk, what are you doing?''

A low voice pulled him back, he hadn't heard himchan come in. He had a worried look on his face as he crouched down in front of him 

''you've been in here all day, is this all you've been doing'

' He wasn't sure why maybe it was the worried tone in which his friend spoke to him, or maybe it was the realization that he had been sitting in the same spot on the floor since early morning, that brounght the tears to his eyes he knew that zelo had no obligation to make contact with him he had told this to zelo the first time they had met. He told him that if zelo didn't wish to have anything to do with him then he didnt have to, that at anytime if he wished the boy could leave. He wanted zelo to be free, he was young and at the time a baby in yongguks eyes but things were diffrent now yongguk saw zelo in a diffrent way and now. Zelo was at the age where he could make a decision and know that it was what he truly wanted but yongguk never thought that zelo would make the decision to leave and not say goodbye.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back from inside his head himchan was still there, Himchan was always there he was his best friend, he was there the first time yongguk saw the small scribbles forming on his hands, he was there the first time him and zelo had ever met, he was always there and yongguk was so thankful, but he also felt sorry towards his friend the boy who gave up hope on having a soulmate. The man who found out he did in fact have one but also the man that put away his hopes in finding his to help his friend. Yongguk truly did feel sorry towards him, they were two beaten souls with no one but each other to help mend the wounds 

Daehyuns hands flailed in the air as he called to himchan and yongguk from across the courtyard as youngjae held his head in his hands in embarrassment of his boyfriend who sounded like a dying cat, they hadn't seen himchan nor yongguk in days the last time they saw them was the day after himchan ran from the cafe in a hurry leaving his things behind when they stopped by their apartment it took fifteen minutes for one to answer the door they both looked terrible yongguk a little worse than himchan both with puffy red eyes for being guys who seem like they wouldn't cry easily they certainly cry a lot but youngjae couldn't blame them he'd cry to if daehyun suddenly disappeared or worse if daehyun never came into his life to began with. he smiled a warm smile as the two approached the table they were sitting at 

''so early in the morning and your as loud as ever daehyun'' himchan shook his head out of disappointment as he took a seat

''himchan its noon, not morning'' daehyun retorted

finally taking a seat as well after both men had sat 

''as I said before to early'' 

as he looked at youngjae with a pitiful look youngjae couldn't help but laugh everyone always seemed to be giving him such looks when it came to daehyun but they didn't understand that it was them that should be receiving such looks because they were the ones he felt sorry towards because unlike him they didn't have daehyun. 

''yongguk..how are you'' 

daehyun chose his words carefully even with his loud out going personality even he knew when he should tread lightly and with the two in front of him he knew that he'd have to think before he spoke 

''I'm doing fine...yeah fine'' 

Yongguk gave a smile to the boy he barely believed his own words so he was thankful when they didn't ask further 

'' and you himchan?''

youngjae looked over the tired looking man 

''I'm fine, coffee would make me better though'' he shot him a tired smile

''okay lets go''

daehyun said hopping out of his seat pulling youngjae with him, yongguk and himchan looked at each other with un readable looks they were happy to finally be out himchan was especially happy to finally get yongguk out of their apartment. 

The bell to the cafe door rang as they stepped inside, it was the same cafe that himchan had rushed out of a few weeks before yet to him it felt like only yesterday god how he wished it was only yesterday but it wasn't and it's been weeks since he hasn't heard anything else from his soulmate he didn't even know whether his soulmate was male or female but none of that mattered to him he just wanted to meet them but all his thoughts were thrown out when he saw a familiar face at the corner of the cafe his heart dropped as he turned to look at his friend with an unreadable look on his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah I actually wrote another chapter, I have to admit I wasn't going to but some seemed to like it thank you very much because of you guys who liked it I will continue to write more and try and improve as much as I can through this process, hopefully this chapter wasn't all over the place and if it was please forgive me and point it out to me I don't mind well hopefully you enjoy the chapter I will try and update as soon as possible, Thank you!!!!


	3. A Silver lining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I have been gone and I know the story is all over the place but I promise it all ties in together and hopefully you'll enjoy it 
> 
>  
> 
> hopefully you guys like this chapter

Jongup doesn't believe in soulmates 

 

Jongup doesn't believe in soulmates, he doesn't believe that people love each other just because the were born connected. He's seen soulmates hate each other and spit words laced with terrible things, he's seen people break because their soulmate doesn't love them the way they do.

 

Jongup doesn't believe in soulmates, Jongup doesn't believe in love

 

That is until the spring of his last year of high school, when he decides to take art classes at a university in seoul, the campus was larger than he had expected it made his high school seem much smaller in comparison, but oddly he felt in place everyone had their own things to do, in their own world Jongup found it comforting knowing no one took notice of him.

 

He made his way to his class, he took a deep breath before raising his trembling hands to open the door and finally stepping in, he stood by the entrance scanning the room there wasn't much people there yet but he figured it was because he was early, he searched for a seat till finding a good spot off away from the rest of the people in the rrom. Everyone seemed to know each other or at least that's what it felt like to Jongup. He tucked him self off into his corner and laid his head on the cool table and closed his eyes, he could hear more people entering the room and the small chatter from before became noise to his ears, he shut his eyes tighter as if the all the noise would disappear. 

 

Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore he heard a voice call for attention towards the front of the room and with the voice silence followed. 

Relieved he picked up his head looking at what he assumed was the professor, he was and older man but he didn't seem like he would be a professor, he had dark black hair that mixed with gray highlights, he wore jeans and a rolled up button up shirt, with thick framed glasses. Jongup wasn't sure but he was happy with his appearance maybe it was because jongup pictured all professors in suites and ties, he had always imagined them professional, but the man that stood in front of the room felt human to him and for that he was thankful.

 

As the professor began to explain what the class would cover, Jongup scanned the room once more it was much fuller now, still empty seats but not much. There was even people sitting by him now, his nerves kicked at the acknowledgement of his surroundings, he didn't notice that the professor had stopped talking and began writing what would be the assignment for the day. he felt himself start to slip into a haze, he wasn't sure he could take this, the voices started again though they were low and hushed, the sounded amplified in his ears but then he heard it.

 

His eyes shot towards the other side of the room, to a boy with silver hair that was laughing, Jongup felt liked somebody had just stolen all the air out of his lungs and he was sure he was staring at the culprit. 

 

The thief was beautiful

 

Jongup comes back the next week and the week after that and so on, He doesn't remember half of the classes but he knows they go by to fast. He sits in the same back seat by the same window. He decides the boy with the silver hair is more beautiful then the blossoming trees outside 

 

The next week jongup comes to the class there's a sign on the door instructing the students to go to art room# 1004 in the building across campus, jongup lights up at this he'd been wondering why the art class wasn't held in the art building. The art building is one of the original building on campus the stone stairs leading to the door is a give away, as jongup makes his way into the building the first thing that catches his attention is the smell of the different types of paint that mix together the smell brings him peace his fingers start to tingle at the thought of holding a paint brush as he walks the halls looking for the room his class is suppose to meet in he tries his hardest to find to peek into the different rooms jongup decides that this is a mistake

 

Jongup decides that his curiosity is his worse trait, he's what he assumes is a few doors away from his room when he peeks into what he originally thought was an empty room, he sees silver and his stomach drops 

 

Jongup never makes it to his class


End file.
